Sweet Perfection
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: Ella era todo piernas y sensualidad. Una preciosura que cualquier hombre podría admirar. Una dulce perfección. [ 18/Lemon/NaruSakuSasu]


**Sweet perfection**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Ella era todo piernas y sensualidad. Una preciosura que cualquier hombre podría admirar. Una dulce perfección.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto. La historia a continuar es toda mine(?)

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia:<strong> perversidades por todos lados, lemon, lemon, lemon, yuri por aquí y un trío por allá. Y además de mi poca seriedad xD

* * *

><p><strong>LEER BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO<strong>.

* * *

><p><span>Hablo en serio.<span>

* * *

><p><strong><span>PROHIBIDO PLAGIAR ESTA U OTRA DE MIS HISTORIAS.<span>**

* * *

><p>— ¿Cómo me queda esto chicos? — preguntó la preciosa criatura que le enseñaba unas largas y enloquecedoras piernas torneadas.<p>

Ambos muchachos – ambos cruzados de piernas – y tratando de controlar sus locas hormonas, observaron a la joven de cabellos rosas con poco decoro. Aquel pequeño short que se le metía entre aquellas apetecibles y redondas nalgas los estaba poniendo al palo y sentían que si no dejaba de dar vueltas y desfilar con ello no podrían esconder la erección que apretaba en sus pantalones.

Naruto carcajeó y aplaudió de la manera más afeminada posible cosa que hizo que Sasuke contuviera una carcajada. El rubio lo fulminó y se puso de pie para caminar hacia la chica y tomarla de la mano, haciéndola dar una vuelta.

— Te ves divina — dijo entusiasmado —: ¿Me permites? — la miró y ella asintió, la mano del chico se posó en una de sus nalgas y tiró de la tela más hacia abajo para que no se siguiera entangando.

Sasuke gruñó molesto y miró hacia otro lado. Sakura carcajeó y sonrió al Uzumaki quien trataba de evitar a toda costa ponerse rojo.

— No te pongas celoso Sasuke-kun que Naru-chan es todo tuyo — le guiñó un ojo la pelirrosa.

Ahora, aquí está la cuestión.

¿Por qué la chica dijo tal cosa cuando ambos se estaban calentando como una cafetera en la estufa al verle el trasero y las lustrosas piernas? Fácil.

Todo comenzó una noche en la que ambos idiotas salieron de juerga con un grupo de amigos, yendo de discoteca en discoteca y tomando alcohol por todos los orificios. Si, diug.

— ¡Vamos a ese! ¡Nunca fuimos! — gritó el rubio señalando un antro con luces brillantes y casi sin fila para entrar.

Una vez dentro cada uno fue por su lado, exceptuando Naruto y Sasuke que fueron juntos a la barra a pedir algo de beber.

— Un vodka — gritó Sasuke.

— Claro, _cariño _— dijo el chico que lo atendió, Sasuke lo pasó por alto.

— Y a mí una cerveza — gritó Naruto animadamente. El chico de la barra lo miró y asintió guiñándole el ojo. Uzumaki quedó sorprendido por ello pero como de costumbre le sacó importancia y miró a Sasuke el cual miraba hacia la pista de baile con horror.

— Toma, _amor_ — dijo el castaño dejándole la botellita de vidrio abierta —: Si quieres diversión, llámame — y junto a la botella dejó un papel con su nombre garabateado y unos cuantos números.

Naruto contuvo una risa y tomó la botella y el papel, éste último lo hizo un bollo y lo dejó caer al suelo.

— Teme no sabes lo que me pasó…

— Dobe ¿Qué es este lugar? — masculló asqueado. El rubio arqueó una ceja y miró en la dirección en la que veía su amigo.

El panorama era realmente agradable, o sea, muchas parejas bailando y divirtiéndose. Lo que realmente le pareció fuera de lo "común" fue que los chicos bailaban con los chicos y las chicas con las chicas, así como varias de esas parejitas se pasaban saliva como si el mundo desapareciera al día siguiente.

Naruto escupió todo cuando vio a dos chicos meta lengua y lucha de bocas a unos cuantos pasos de él. Sasuke le tomó del brazo y lo estrujó con fuerza haciéndole doler.

— Suéltame Teme — llorisqueó cuando una sombra se proyectó detrás de sí y una voz lo hizo temblar más que cuando Sasuke amenazaba con destazarlo al decir algo o hacer algo que lo irritara.

— ¿Te está molestando ese idiota, _rubito_?

— N-no… n-no es lo qu-que piensas — tartamudeó cuando aquel musculoso con camiseta sin mangas – vale aclarar que la tela se pegaba a su trabajado cuerpo – le quiso pasar un brazo por el hombro para apartarlo de su amigo —. Sa-sasuke… — rogó, pero encontrarse con la sonrisa divertida del morocho sintió que estaba perdido y lo desvirgarían del otro lado.

Sasuke se dio la media vuelta cuando sintió que se chocó contra otro cuerpo, impidiéndole el paso. Lo miró con una mirada que podría hacer cagarse encima al mismo diablo, pero él jamás se iba a enterar que el chico frente a él sólo pensaba que esa mirada lo hacía realmente más sexy.

El rubio oxigenado dio un paso hacia él, Sasuke ni se inmutó y siguió fulminándolo con sus ojos oscuros. Alguien lo empujó por la espalda y quedó pegado a éste quien le sonreía con descaro.

— ¿Pones esa carita cuando te la ponen, morocho? — le guiñó un ojo éste y las nauseas empezaron a gestionarse en su estómago – con ayuda del alcohol ingerido – y volteó hacia Naruto que estaba apartando al musculoso ese que intentaba a toda costa besarlo, pero como le empujaba el rostro con fuerza hacia atrás no podía llegar a su acometido.

Iban a ser violados en cualquier momento…

Lo presentía…

Pero algo inesperado pasó y eso fue lo que los salvó.

Una hermosa pelirrosa interrumpió el momento tomándolos de las manos y tirando de ellos hacia la pista de baile.

— ¡Chicas! ¡Me dejaron bailando sola! ¡Malas amigas! — les reprendió para luego alejarlos de ese lugar dejando a esos dos fortachones molestos.

La chica los soltó una vez que los vio a salvo y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música, pues estaban en el medio de la pista de baile y si no se movían iban a entorpecer todo.

— Nos salvamos Teme… ¿Teme? — Naruto vio que Sasuke estaba absorto en algo, sus ojos siguieron el trayecto y allí vio a la hermosa chica que los había salvado moviéndose como si estuviera teniendo sexo con el aire, junto a todos esos cuerpos. La sensualidad y gracilidad de la muchacha eran tan excitantes que si no fuera porque la mayoría de los hombres allí eran homosexuales, habría puesto caliente a la gran mayoría.

Pero no sólo ellos notaban eso, varias miradas femeninas se clavaban en esa escultural mujercita enfundada en un vestido de cuero rojo sobre unos zapatos de tacón de aguja color negro.

No sólo era sexy, aquella bella criatura exudaba sexo por todos sus poros, era putamente divina, hermosa, toda curvas y piernas y… y…

_Una dulce perfección…._

Sasuke se adelantó para arrimarse a ella pero una chica desconocida fue más rápida y tomó a la pelirrosa de la cintura haciéndola girar y así poder besarla con una salvajez desmedida que puso más calientes de lo que ya estaban al par de idiotas.

La chica abrazó a la rubia por el cuello y se apretó contra ella, metiendo su lengua en la boca de la hermosa rubia y tocándola por donde podía.

Los ojos de los chicos se pasearon por el cuerpo de la chica descubriendo que tenía las curvas que debía tener en el lugar que correspondía e internamente lloraron sangre al saber que ese perfecto espécimen femenino no pateaba para el lado que ellos querían.

— Disculpen — sonrió apenada y tomó la mano de su amiga —: Mi nombre es Sakura, ella es Ino… — la rubia les sonrió coquetamente.

— Soy Naruto — se presentó el rubio con una sonrisa de lo más idiota en su rostro haciendo que Sasuke rodara los ojos y negara con la cabeza.

— Sasuke — asintió el morocho.

— Vi que tenían complicaciones e intervine ¿no se molestaron no? — preguntó con algo timidez. Ellos negaron fervientemente por lo que la aliviaron —. Nunca los había visto por aquí ¿son de fuera?

Ese _nunca los había visto por aquí_ les cayó como una patada en los huevos al saber que ella era lesbiana.

Lesbiana.

_Lesbiana._

**Lesbiana.**

Aunque con el beso que se dieron ambas muchachas no daba lugar a réplica, pero saber que no tendrían oportunidad alguna con ella ni en mil años luz les bajó el interruptor de carne. Eso deprimió bastante a Naruto quien miró a Sasuke y éste, bajo toda esa indiferencia, se sentía igual que él.

— ¿Son pareja? — preguntó Ino curiosamente. Naruto iba a negar, pero Sasuke intervino y asintió.

— ¿Qué mierda? — escapó del rubio por lo que Sasuke se acercó un poco y le susurró:

— ¿Quieres que un gay de verdad te folle hoy? Porque yo no — masculló. Naruto asintió y sonrió algo nervioso hacia las dos chicas que lo miraban confusas.

— Si… salimos hace un tiempo…

— ¡Oh, que lindo! — chilló Sakura girándose hacia Ino —: Ino y yo estamos hace dos meses juntas…

— Bueno… juntas… salimos, nos encontramos y pasamos noches pero nada serio — aclaró la rubia.

— Ella aún no acepta completamente su homosexualidad… — hizo un puchero la pelirrosa.

— ¿Y tú? — preguntó Sasuke atropelladamente. La pelirrosa pestañeó sorprendida y sonrió.

— Yo… bueno… siempre me interesaron las cosas de chicos y me di cuenta con el tiempo que me gustaban las chicas…

— ¿Pero tuviste novio? — preguntó Naruto.

— Una vez — sonrió divertida —: Pero mamá me había obligado… no me gustó como iban las cosas y lo dejé…

— ¿Y ustedes? — saltó Ino —: Yo los veo y no parecen muy homosexuales que digamos… — los miró con perspicacia.

Sasuke tenía ganas de tomarla del cuello y meterle un puño en la boca para que cerrara esa boca de jarra. Miró a Naruto quien se estaba delatando solo con todas las caras que hacía, así que se dispuso a ser el cabecilla de la situación.

— No tuve buena relación con las mujeres y me di cuenta que era porque no sentía lo que siento con los hombres… éste idiota es homosexual desde que tiene uso de razón — contuvo una sonrisa cuando el rubio le dio un pisotón por tal infamia.

— Al Teme le gusta que le de por el culo bien duro — sonrió malévolamente.

— Pero su tú eres el pasivo, dobe — le devolvió, el rubio se tragó una maldición y miró hacia otro lado.

— Veo que se llevan bien — sonrió Sakura. Ino los miró fijamente un rato hasta que luego desvió la vista hacia la pelirrosa. Se acercó, la besó y se fue por ahí.

— ¿Tienen una relación abierta?

— Si… a ella le gusta probar… es bisexual — respondió con una sonrisa —: Etto… ustedes… mmm ¿estaban discutiendo?

— ¿Mh? — la miró Sasuke, ella se puso roja y trató de sonreír.

— Es que cuando los vi estaban discutiendo y luego esos… fueron a molestarlos, por eso intervine…

— Oh, bueno — Naruto se rascó la cabeza —: Algo así… es que el Teme me regañaba…

— Porque deja todo tirado en el departamento y yo no soy su mucama — era verdad que tenían discusiones por eso, pues vivían juntos, pero no podía decirle que peleaban por haber ido a ese lugar.

— Oh, bueno… yo también peleo por eso con Ino-chan… ella es bastante desordenada y yo todo lo contrario — los ojos de Sasuke brillaron ante esa confesión —: Pero tratamos de complementarnos… yo limpio y ella cocina, ella hace las compras y yo pago algunas cuentas… dividimos gastos y esas cosas… deberían hacer eso…

Y así fue como esa lindura les caló el corazón con el paso de los días.

No había día que no la amaran un poco más. Y así corrían los meses; ella seguía creyendo que eran homosexuales y que estaban juntos. Siempre salían ya sea a comprar o a comer; ella siempre los aconsejaba con respecto a la ropa y siempre pedía opinión cuando se probaba modelitos así como en ese momento con aquel short con lentejuelas negras.

Sasuke suspiró cuando ella se sentó en su regazo y le enseñó los zapatos que se compraría. Él asintió diciendo que le quedaban muy bonitos y que seguro a su cita le gustarían. Porque ella tendría una cita con una tal Fuen y por eso aquellas compras a las apresuradas.

— ¿Tienes como volver? — preguntó Sasuke acariciando su brazo, la pelirrosa negó con una pícara sonrisa haciendo que su segundo corazón latiera con fuerza.

— ¿Quién dijo que pensaba volver?

— ¿Quedarás con ella? — preguntó atónito el rubio, desde que la conocían no habían escuchado salir de esa boquita rosa alguna de sus aventuras nocturnas, pues se la pasaba invitándolos a su departamento para ver películas, hablar cosas de chicas y contar más que experiencias pasadas – las de Naruto la mayoría inventada pues nunca había estado con un tipo. Sasuke contaba sus relaciones con mujeres y algunas cosas que les había hecho, Naruto modificaba algunas de sus relaciones amorosas cambiando a la mujer por hombre mientras que Sakura contaba todas sus situaciones con mujeres, las cuales eran de los más calientes.

Ino había dejado el departamento pues había conseguido novio y éste le pidió que se fuera a vivir con él por miedo a perderla a causa de Sakura. Estaba algo dolida la pelirrosa, pero era feliz por su amiga y siempre salían a comer cada que podían.

Sasuke miraba la televisión tirado en su sofá mientras que Naruto no le sacaba los ojos de encima a la tetera de metal sobre la estufa. Cuando ésta empezó a pitar, el rubio festejó y vertió el líquido caliente en su pote de ramen.

El timbre sonó acompañado del aporreo a la pobre la puerta por la desmedida violencia, Sasuke gruñó y fue hasta ésta para mandar a la mierda quien estuviera haciendo ese escándalo. Pero se contuvo a tiempo cuando una pequeña figura se estampó contra su cuerpo y lo abrazó con fuerza.

— ¿Sakura?

— Sasuke-kun… — murmuró llorosa. El chico frunció el ceño y cerró la puerta; acarició la espalda de la chica y trató de infundarle calma pero ella no paraba de temblar.

— ¿Quién era te… ¿Sakura-chan? — frunció el ceño confuso y miró a Sasuke que negó ante su pregunta.

La tomó en brazos y caminó hacia el sillón, Naruto apagó la televisión y se sentó frente a ellos sobre la pequeña mesa de madera que usaban para las botanas y las cervezas los días que hacían torneos de play.

La chica se apartó un poco de Sasuke y pasó un brazo por el cuello de él para poder enderezarse y sentarse en su regazo. Naruto tomó su otra mano y la acarició con ternura.

— ¿Qué ocurrió, cariño? — murmuró el rubio llevando la manito suave a los labios y dejando un beso en sus nudillos. La chica hipó y sonrió ante la muestra de cariño.

— La cita fue espantosa…

— ¿Qué te hizo? — preguntó Sasuke bastante molesto.

— Ella me dijo que era una falsa… que no tenía madera para ser lesbiana ¡Me dijo que yo sólo fingía! ¡Que no soy una lame vaginas! — se soltó de ambos para poder taparse el rostro con ambas manos —: Fue una grosera y una loca de mierda.

Ambos chicos sonrieron ante el apelativo que Sakura le había dado a esa mujer. Luego la miraron y la acariciaron.

— Pero saben… ¡Me tienen hartas las mujeres! Son todas quisquillosas y no hay nada que les venga bien… ¡Histéricas! — miró a los chicos —: A veces desearía ser hombre y amar a otro, seguramente entre hombres no deben ser así…

— Bueno…

— No se molesten en decirme nada, ustedes no tienen idea — carcajeó aún con lágrimas en los ojos, poniéndose de pie. Ambos chicos la miraron horrorizados y ella les sonrió —: ¿Se creen que soy idiota o qué? Se nota a kilómetros que ustedes tienen de homosexual lo que yo de judía… ¡Por Dios! No puedo creerlo — masculló poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar de aquí para allá.

— ¿Có-como te diste cuenta? — preguntó Naruto aún sorprendido por la confesión.

— Chicos… — suspiró —: He salido en masa con homosexuales… ustedes no tienen madera de homosexual — rodó los ojos ante lo dicho y pateó el suelo —: ¡Esa puta de mierda me hizo quedar mal!

— Pero explícate…

— Naruto, tú y Sasuke, un poco y más, se pajeaban delante de mí cuando me probaba ropa — señaló lo obvio.

— Hablo de lo de Fuen — se avergonzó Naruto y Sakura igual cuando entendió que no se refería a lo de ellos.

— Oh, bueno… es… fuimos a un bar gay y nos sentamos con grupo de amigos, luego empezaron a hablar de cosas y algunos empezaron a comentar sobre si no fueran lo que son y me preguntaron porqué era lesbiana y les conté… ella dijo que eso era patético… ¡Claro, porque te la metan y duela no quiere decir que puedas odiar a un hombre y decir que eres lesbiana!

Ambos chicos se miraron y luego a ella quien se sonrojó por lo dicho. Se detuvo y se secó las lágrimas.

— Era pequeña y ese bestia me lastimó… empecé a temerle a los hombres, pero él no lo hizo de maldad, también era su primera vez sólo que no fue considerado y sólo buscó su propio placer… tampoco es que les tema, pero no confío tanto en ellos como en una mujer… ellas son suaves y te tratan bien porque así es como a ellas les gustaría que las traten… entonces tuve mi primera experiencia y me gustó… ¡Pero ella se cree la que puede decidir por los demás y decir quien no puede y quien sí ser homo!

— Voy por mi ramen, esto es para largo — murmuró Naruto a Sasuke.

— Vale, trae una cerveza para mí y una para Sakura.

— Si.

Naruto se fue mientras que Sakura seguía despotricando a lo loco en su sala, muy furiosa. Por lo menos había dejado de llorar.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Es injusto!

— Sí, Sakura… debe ser duro para ti — asintió el chico.

Naruto entró por la puerta y dejó su pote de ramen con cuidado sobre la mesita y luego le tiró una cerveza en lata a Sasuke y le alcanzó otra a Sakura.

— Come tu ramen Naruto… la no lesbiana va a pedir pizza — dijo molesta Sakura y se acercó al teléfono inalámbrico —. Hola ¿pizzería? Si, bueno, quería pedir cinco cajas, dos especiales y tres simples… ¿Cuánto es? Bueno, le pago justo… la dirección es… — y mientras Sakura hacía el pedido, Naruto tomaba su ramen y observaba la tele que había prendido en ese momento.

Sasuke tomó un poco de su cerveza y suspiró. Sintió algo caer sobre él, era Sakura la cual estaba dando un trago largo a su cerveza aún con el ceño fruncido y la rabia grabada a fuego en su mirada.

— Espero que no se tarde porque la furia me da hambre…

— ¿Quieres un poco? — le ofreció Naruto con sus palillos unos cuantos fideos, ella se estiró y abrió la boca para que el rubio depositara los fideos allí.

— Delicioso — gimió y se removió cuando sintió algo que antes no estaba —: Calma a tu amigo Sasuke-kun.

— Deja de moverte así y se calmará…

— Pervertido — le sacó la lengua y carcajeó. Desde que los había conocido no había parado de reír con ellos.

Al principio si creyó que eran homosexuales, pero con el paso de los días se dio cuenta de que no lo eran y tomó aquella relación como punto de su diversión, haberlos visto tomados de la mano y caminar afeminadamente le había sacado más de una carcajada.

— La pizza — señaló Sakura cuando oyó el timbre. Naruto se puso de pie y fue por ella con el dinero que tomó del bolso de Sakura – por supuesto que ella le dio permiso a que revisara.

Miró a Sasuke y éste parecía relajado, bebía de a ratos su cerveza y suspiraba cansinamente. Miró su regazo y se movió un poco haciendo que el chico gruñera. Sonrió divertida y volvió a moverse sobre la entrepierna del chico cuando una mano se posó en su muslo y la apretó sin delicadeza.

— No juegues — ella lo miró a los ojos y éstos no estaban nada contentos. Naruto entró justo en ese momento y los contempló sin entender pues Sakura sonreía y Sasuke la fulminaba molesto.

— ¡Hey! Ustedes, aquí, las pizzas.

— Si, Naru-chan — se puso de pie Sakura para poder ir a la cocina por servilletas de papel y un par de cervezas más —: Hoy Sakura-sama les complace con unas hermosas y ricas pizzas… ¡A comer!

Sasuke abrió una de las cajas y tomó una porción. Iba a cruzar las piernas, pero Sakura le dio un golpe en el muslo por lo que la observó con molestia y bufó cuando ésta se sentó de nuevo en su regazo.

— ¿Qué hay en la televisión? — habló mientras mordía la pizza.

— Nada interesante… — murmuró desalentado Naruto.

— ¿No hay películas condicionadas a esta hora? — peguntó con un tono inocente. Naruto carcajeó y Sasuke arqueó una ceja —. ¿Qué? ¿Ahora una chica no puede ver porno? — exclamó molesta.

— Digamos que no estamos en una situación como para ver porno contigo y no querer follar.

— ¡Sasuke! — lo regañó Naruto, pero este lo ignoró.

— ¿Y quién dice que no podemos follar?

— Pues tú eres lesbiana… ¿o qué? ¿ahora no lo eres? — preguntó Sasuke burlón, ella le sonrió y acercó su porción de pizza hacia la boca del chico, rozándole los labios. Éste abrió la boca y ella dejó que mordiera.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Quién soy para prohibirme follar con dos tipos guapos sólo por un par de histéricas? ¡Denme un descanso! No quiero pensar más en esas locas.

— Tú eres una — señaló Sasuke y Naruto se rió.

— Verdad… pero no cualquier loca tiene mi culo y mis piernas…

— Eso no lo negamos — aceptó Naruto —: Miss piernas 2014 y premiamos a ese culo por ser el más firme de la historia dattebayo — festejó moviendo las manos, Sakura sonrió.

— Me halagas, cariño… — ella le guiñó un ojo y carcajearon —. Calmado, Sasuke… que quiero comer — sonrió divertida cuando volvió a sentir esa presión entre sus nalgas.

— Si, si — bufó el chico ignorando el calor que se concentraba en su entrepierna —: Pásame otra cerveza.

— Claro — comedió Sakura tomando una de las latas y cediéndosela —: Déjame que la abro — pero cuando quiso hacerlo, la espuma saltó y le mojó la ropa —: Qué idiota… hoy no es mi día.

— Puedes agarrar ropa mía si quieres cambiarte… siéntete en tu casa — le ofreció el rubio mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza.

— ¡Es mi casa! — exclamó divertida la pelirrosa.

— Si, claro — se burló Naruto y siguió comiendo y cambiando los canales.

— Dobe alcanza una porción.

— Mueve el culo y búscala tú — masculló, el otro volvió a bufar.

Mientras Sakura estaba en el baño tratando de limpiar su vestido para quitar el olor a cerveza. Se sacó los zapatos, pues le estaban matando los pies, y se envolvió en una bata que había allí.

— ¡Se comieron casi todo! ¡Cerdos! — se enojó al ver que no quedaban más que tres porciones de pizza.

— El que se fue a la villa perdió su pizza — acotó riendo Naruto y volteó a ver a la chica. Ésta lo miró y levantó su vestido, el rubio respondió señalando la cocina.

Dejó el vestido colgando en el lavadero y fue hacia la heladera en busca de algo dulce. Sólo había un poco de chocolate que ella había dejado hacía dos días y un yogurt de frutilla. Los tomó y se sentó en la mesada de la cocina para devorarlos a gusto y a solas.

Miró la cerámica y suspiró. Creyó que había hecho lo correcto sobre su elección sexual, era verdad que se sentía cómoda con las chicas, pero sabía que algo le faltaba. Y fue cuando conoció a Naruto y Sasuke, dos heterosexuales con pinta de gays pero que no encajaban del todo en ese antro.

Suspiró. Quizás era hora de ser valiente y probar algo nuevo. Sabía que ellos no le dirían no, además no podía quejarse pues esos dos hombres sí que eran ardientes. La palabra «guapo» no les hacía justicia.

Tiró el envase del yogurt y se limpió la boca con una servilleta de papel. Una vez lista salió a la sala y vio que la televisión estaba apagada así como, también, la luz. Miró hacia el pasillo y allí alumbraba una pequeña luz. Caminó hacia allí y vio que provenía de la habitación de Sasuke.

— ¿Chicos? — preguntó y cuando abrió la puerta vio a Sasuke en bóxer sobre la cama. Se puso roja ante la visión y cuando quiso retroceder, chocó contra una pared de carne, viró su rostro por sobre su hombro y se encontró con la sonrisa divertida de Naruto.

— ¿A dónde ibas, Sakura-chan?

— Bue-bueno yo… — balbuceó. El rubio la abrazó por la cintura y apoyó su mentón sobre el delicado hombro.

— Deshazte de eso, Naruto — le señaló Sasuke la bata de Sakura.

— Con mucho gusto — sonrió colando sus manos entre la tela y deshaciendo el nudo, luego arrastró el ropaje fuera del cuerpo de la chica. Un escalofrío le recorrió por la columna y se frotó los brazos, un poco nerviosa.

— Imagino que… dormiremos juntos — rió bajito y Sasuke le regaló una sonrisa moja bragas que la aturdió por el tirón que sintió en su bajo vientre.

— Imaginaste bien — estiró la mano hacia ella. Sakura se acercó siendo seguida de Naruto y tomó la mano de Sasuke, la cual tiró y obligó a sentarse entre sus piernas, dándole la espalda —. Naruto puedes hacer los honores.

— No mandes, Teme… — se quejó el rubio y miró a Sakura, sonriéndole —. Me imagino que lo que te haré no será nada nuevo, pero espero que te guste.

— ¿De qué ha-

Las palabras se le atoraron cuando Sasuke la pegó a su pecho y Naruto le abrió las piernas quedando expuesta a él. El rostro del rubio bajó a su único objetivo mientras que Sasuke le acariciaba el vientre y jugaba con un dedo en el pequeño ombligo.

Sakura jadeó cuando Naruto tocó su coño – aún con la pequeña bombacha de encaje – con la nariz y aspiró con fuerza. Sakura posó sus manos en las piernas de Sasuke y se aferró allí para no moverse tanto.

Manos por allí, otras por allá y Naruto hurgando allí sin atreverse a sacarle la ropa interior. Sasuke acariciaba sus senos por sobre la tela del brasier y parecía tan tranquilo y paciente que la ponía un poco nerviosa.

— Por favor… — rogó.

— Todo a su tiempo — susurró Sasuke en su oído, pasando la lengua por el lóbulo y atrapándolo entre sus dientes. Sakura gimió y sacudió las caderas hacia Naruto el cual sonrió divertido.

— Estás muy ansiosa Sakura-chan…

— Necesita una polla — se burló Sasuke y Naruto rió. Sakura los fulminó con la mirada pero su rostro se contrajo cuando la lengua de Naruto paseó por el largo de sus labios vaginales aún cubiertas.

— Sacaré esto para que no sufras más — dijo Naruto mientras tiraba de la bombacha hacia abajo. Una vez fuera, las dejó a un lado —: Así está mejor — sonrió y volvió a recostarse sobre su pecho para que su rostro quedara sobre el coño de Sakura.

Sopló sobre los pliegues y la chica sintió una corriente eléctrica correr por todo su cuerpo. Sasuke se encargó en aumentar su taquicardia cuando empujó las copas del brasier hacia arriba y atrapó entre sus grandes manos sus senos de tamaño promedio. Los acarició y amasó con entusiasmo haciéndola gemir por su toque.

Naruto la miró un instante antes de hundir su rostro en la entrepierna de la chica y comenzar con su festín; pasó la lengua con parcimonia desde el ano hasta el clítoris haciendo que Sakura gritara por la sorpresa. Una vez contento con eso empezó a lamer y a morder sin pausa alguna, penetrando de vez en cuando su pequeño agujerito con la lengua y resbalando hacia el clítoris, el cual mordía y volvía a acariciar desde el ano hasta sus pliegues, una y otra vez.

Sakura posó sus manos en la cabeza del rubio y lo apretó hacia ella deseosa de que siguiera con su trabajo mientras que Sasuke le acariciaba los pechos y besaba sus hombros, los mordía y lamía con frenesí.

— ¡Dios! — gritó la pelirrosa cuando un dedo penetró su vagina; Naruto movía su dedo hacia dentro y fuera mientras lamía su clítoris esperando que el primer orgasmo atacara a Sakura.

Su entrepierna era lava, estaba caliente y le estaba gustando demasiado para ser la primera vez que follaría con dos tipos. ¡Dios! Ino no se lo creería.

Naruto coló otro dedo y siguió penetrándola con ambos mientras la observaba disfrutar, ayudándola cuando perdía el ritmo con sus caderas.

Sasuke la tomó del rostro y la giró para poder besarla, metiéndole su lengua hasta la garganta. Ella jadeó en sus labios y aceptó la brusca intrusión respondiendo de igual manera, buscando su lengua con la suya y permitiéndole que la acariciara.

— ¡Ah! — gimió cuando Sasuke apretó uno de sus senos con mucha fuerza y su vagina tembló en la boca de Naruto.

— Dobe lubrica su culo… — la voz de Sasuke había salido ronca, Sakura volvió a besarlo de nuevo y a aferrarse a las piernas del moreno.

— Si — el rubio siguió masturbándola y con los mismos flujos de ella lubricó su pequeño agujero profano.

— Me duele — chilló Sakura, Naruto le pidió disculpas con la mirada y siguió trabajando en estirar su carne para que uno de ellos entrara.

— ¿Quién va por ahí? — preguntó Sasuke. Sakura suspiró y miró al morocho.

— A la vez no — suspiró —: Si quieren… uno en mi boca.

La habitación se sumió en un extraño silencio que logró incomodarla. Sasuke se salió de atrás y la recostó en la cama. Se puso a un lado y le ayudó a quitarse le brasier para poder besar sus pechos y morderlos.

Ella volvió a gritar y a sacudirse sintiendo dolor por el brusco movimiento. Naruto la inmovilizó por las piernas y miró a Sasuke.

— Trata de no ser bruto… sino se mueve y puedo lastimarla.

— Quieta Sakura — masculló Sasuke cuando liberó uno de los pezones, luego volvió a engullirlo en su boca y a chuparlo con fuerza mientras estrujaba el otro con la mano. Lo lamió, chupó y volvió a lamer hasta dejarlo de un furioso rojo.

Acarició el pecho mojado con su mano, mimándolo. Miró el otro y acercó su boca al pezón para hacer lo mismo que había hecho con el otro.

Naruto seguía penetrando el ano de la chica, mojándolo con su saliva y los flujos de ella. Levantó un poco las caderas y le abrió más las piernas para poder lamer su agujerito y penetrarlo con la lengua.

— ¡Naruto! — gimió como loca al sentir la lengua deslizarse desde su perineo hasta el ano. Jamás había sentido algo tan intenso como aquello, la estaban volviendo loca y no sabía cuanto más iba a poder aguantar ese cúmulo de nervios en su estómago.

Como si Sasuke supiera que estuviera cerca de la cumbre, deslizó su mano por el pálido vientre hasta el botón de nervios entre los rizos rosados y lo acarició con la uña del dedo índice enviando más ondas eléctricas a su vientre. Apoyó su pulgar mientras que deslizó un dedo en su interior y comenzó bombear a la vez que Naruto lo hacía con su culo.

Eso que tanto se obligaba a contener, lo dejó ir y explotó gritando de placer. Había sido tal el abandono que no pudo mantener su cabeza en alto y la dejó caer entre las almohadas.

— Wow… — balbuceó.

Sasuke sacó su dedo de su interior y lo metió en su ano; Naruto hundió un dedo en su vagina bañándolo con la humedad caliente de ella y fue a su ano para meterlo también junto con el de Sasuke.

— ¡Duele!

— Aguanta Sakura-chan — pidió Naruto moviendo el dedo adentro y afuera. Sasuke lo movía a la par de él.

— Vamos, sino no podré entrar — murmuró suavemente Sasuke acariciándole un pecho con su mano libre. Sakura sólo asintió.

Siguieron acariciando ese lugar hasta que Sasuke creyó que era suficiente y quitó su dedo de su ano. Naruto acarició un poco más, luego sacó el dedo y lo arrastró por el perineo hasta los labios vaginales y acariciar allí un poco.

— ¿Han… han he-hecho esto a-alguna vez? — susurró Sakura; su estado era deplorable, ya estaba cansada pero sabía que aún no terminaba y en cierta parte se sentía entusiasmada, pero la otra sólo deseaba irse a dormir. Demasiadas emociones por un día.

— ¿Hmm? — Naruto la miró sin entender, la pelirrosa entreabrió los ojos y exhaló exhausta.

— Un trío…

— Oh, ya entiendo… pues no, nunca lo habíamos hecho — sonrió Naruto acercándose hasta ella, subiéndose encima y sosteniéndose con las manos a ambos lados de ella para no aplastarla —: ¿Y tú con mujeres? — Sakura negó y le dedicó una sonrisa. Naruto se inclinó y buscó su boca, abarcando toda su atención en ello y saboreando la dulzura de su boca.

Ella arremetió con su lengua y lo tomó por la nuca, perdiendo sus manos entre sus cabellos rubios, enredando sus dedos y tirando las mechas, estimulándolo. Un temblor la obligó a abrir los ojos y se encontró con Naruto mascullando y enderezándose a la vez que se sobaba la espalda.

— ¡No te la abarques!

— Pues jódete emo de mierda — le gritó de vuelta Naruto al furioso Uchiha, éste sólo rechinó los dientes y lo fulminó con sus ojos oscuros.

— N-no peleen… — pidió ella. Sasuke la miró con tanta intensidad que creyó que la incineraría con esa feroz mirada. Pero al cabo de unos segundos, ésta se fue suavizando y le sonrió de manera coqueta.

— En cuatro, Haruno… ¡Ahora! — gruñó acomodándose, Naruto se movió hacia la cabecera, moviendo las almohadas y sentándose ya con su pene liberado de sus boxers; Sakura se acomodó entre ambos chicos ya desnudos – Sasuke se estaba masajeando la polla cuando ella se disponía a girarse.

Quedó frente a Naruto, éste le dedicaba una sonrisa de esas marca Naruto (entre tierna y estúpida) y le señaló su miembro, el cual parecía un mástil, sólo le faltaba la bandera.

— Voy a tratar de no moverme — dijo Naruto sabiendo que cuando le hacían un oral, se ponía en modo automático y follaba la boca como si fuera una vagina, tampoco quería traumar a Sakura en su primera mamada.

— Oh — chilló la chica cuando sintió el falo de Sasuke pasearse por su vagina – sin penetrarla – para bañarse con sus jugos. Iba y venía de forma deliciosa, estimulándola de tal forma que no pudo contenerse y gemir desesperada ante la sensación de vacío en su interior… ¡Necesitaba una polla, en serio!

— Voy — exhaló Sasuke tomándola de las nalgas, acariciándolas y apretándolas entre sus manos para abrirlas y presionar el glande contra la ranura. Ella apretó los dientes cuando sintió la punta entrar a base de esfuerzo y paciencia para no las timarla.

— Naruto — abrió la boca, pero éste negó.

— Me vas a morder muy fuerte y-

— Marica — se burló Sasuke dándole una mirada socarrona a la vez que seguía presionando en el culo de Sakura. Tensó la mandíbula cuando sintió que lo rechazaba y no sólo le dolía a ella, lo estaba apretando tan fuerte que temía correrse —. Cariño… relájate — le pasó una mano por la espalda, acariciando su espina dorsal e inclinándose para dejarle un beso.

Sakura asintió y trató de calmar su cuerpo y permitirle a Sasuke entrar en ella. Sintió la longitud entrar casi por completo, pero no podía evitar tensarse de momento cuando empezaba a punzar. Sasuke no lo aguantó más y empujó con fuerza adentrándose, haciendo que Sakura gritara en silencio.

Las manos de Naruto tomaron el rostro de Sakura y acercó el suyo para besarla y tratar de tranquilizarla, ayudarle a sobrellevar el dolor. Ella lo besó desesperada, en busca de alivio a esa intrusión dolorosa y suspiró calmada cuando el dolor comenzó a ceder.

Las palabras sobraban, así que ella miró a los ojos a Naruto y sonrió para que entendiera que estaba mejor. Sasuke se movió y ella abrió la boca; él entraba y salía a un paso tranquilo, no quería lastimarla así que se controlaría un poco.

Sakura miró la polla de Naruto, estaba frente a sus ojos nuevamente y sabía que debía hacer lo que había dicho, sólo por miedo a no poder soportar una penetración doble. Suspiró y tomó con una mano el pene del rubio para acercárselo a la boca; sacó la lengua y lo pasó sobre la pequeña abertura, moviéndolo allí como si quisiera entrar. Naruto gimió y se clavó en la cama, esperando por más.

La lengua de Sakura resbaló por el largo de su falo y lo acarició como si fuera seda, con cuidado y sintiendo su textura. Hizo fuerza con su brazo para seguir sosteniéndose, pues Sasuke había aumentado el ritmo y ya no dolía tanto, pero aún la hacía rechinar los dientes.

Decidida a toda, paseó la lengua de vuelta hasta llegar a la punta y engullirla todo lo que pudo. El rubio jadeó a la par del gruñido de Sasuke ante la sacudida de las caderas de Sakura y se mantuvieron quietos. El Uchiha reanudó el pasó llevando un ritmo lento, pero placentero, moviendo a Sakura y haciendo que ésta imitara su movimiento pero con Naruto en su boca.

Uzumaki posó su mano sobre la mata rosada y trató de ayudarla a mantener el ritmo, pues Sasuke empezó a llevar su propio baile y no estaba siendo nada suave; la estrechez de su ano hacía que el placer le nublara la mente y quisiera follarse ese culito como todo un salvaje semental. La nalgueó sorprendiéndola y haciendo que mordiera en el proceso a Naruto, éste aulló y Sasuke se carcajeó de la situación.

— ¡Maldito hijo de puta! — gritó Naruto adoloridamente, Sakura le miró a los ojos con culpa y con la mirada le pidió disculpas. Naruto negó y siguió guiando a Sakura, penetrando su boca y sintiendo esa traviesa lengua enredarse y acariciar su caliente polla.

— Amo tu culo… ¡Lo amo! — gimió Sasuke acelerando el paso de las embestidas; los gemidos de Sakura morían en su garganta pues la polla de Naruto no le daba un respiro.

La mano del pelinegro se perdió entre sus curvas hasta llegar a su vagina y buscar con ansias el tesoro que éste escondía. Sakura soltó la polla de Naruto cuando sintió que algo le sacudía el estómago; Sasuke había dado con el objetivo y la estaba estimulando gratamente.

Sakura se apoyó en uno de sus codos entre las piernas de Naruto y se aferró a su pene, masturbándolo con las manos, siendo espectadora de las reacciones del rubio y el movimiento de sus caderas en busca de más. Sin dudarlo, lo engulló nuevamente y paseó una de sus manos por sus pelotas para poder ahuecarlas y acariciarlas mientras seguía exprimiéndolo.

Sasuke le penetró su vagina con dos dedos y bombeó a la vez que intentaba mantener el ritmo de sus penetradas; Sakura intentaba que el cuerpo no se sacudiera tanto pues no quería atragantarse con el _amigo_ de Naruto y siguió mamándosela.

Las manos de Naruto se enredaron en el pelo de la chica de nuevo, pero ésta vez no dudó en follarle la boca como deseaba, como sabía que podría obtener su placer sin lastimarla ni ahogarla.

— Vamos Sakura… ¡Vamos! — le gritó Sasuke volviendo a llevar sus dedos a su clítoris y acariciarlo mientras cogía con más fuerza su culo, haciéndola atragantarse con un grito y la polla de Naruto.

— Lo siento, Sakura-chan — gruñó el rubio cuando dejó escapar el primer chorro de semen, el cual pasó de largo por la garganta de la chica.

Sasuke se sentía adolorido, hacer fuerza con las piernas apurando las embestidas lo estaban matando, no debió haber salido a correr esa tarde.

Sakura sintió la boca llena cuando Naruto se vino con fuerza. No sabía que coños hacer con ello y pensó en escupirlo cuando una embestida ruda de Sasuke la tomó por sorpresa y se terminó tragando los _niños_ de Naruto. No pudo evitar sentir arcadas, no es que fuera desagradable, pero tampoco era jugo de naranja.

Naruto se movió hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama para descansar un poco a la vez que miraba fascinado como Sasuke seguía peleando en busca de su placer y el de Sakura.

— Déjame que ayudo — se acercó Naruto hacia Sakura y coló su mano en vagina para estimularla. Sasuke le dejó eso a Naruto y tomó con ambas manos las caderas de la chica y empujó con más rapidez y fuerza, no le faltaba mucho para llegar y sabiendo que el rubio aliviaría a Sakura – aunque le molestaba no ser él (¡hombres!) – se dedicó a buscar su culminación.

De repente, Sakura gritó y apretó su culo sorprendiendo a Sasuke, haciéndolo gritar y fruncir el ceño. La chica se sacudió y eso estimuló más a su llegada que no se hizo rogar, bañándole las entrañas con su semilla mientras seguía moviéndose hasta sentir que quedaba seco.

Sakura se había corrido mucho antes que él y cayó en la cama, haciendo que Sasuke se saliera de ella totalmente flácido. Ella jadeaba exhausta sobre el colchón, el culo al descubierto y manchado con el semen de Sasuke; se sentía extra húmeda y muy saciada…

¡Había sido la mejor experiencia de toda su vida!

Se dio la vuelta quedando de espaldas al colchón y encontrándose con la mirada de ambos. Estaban cansados, sudados y relajados. Una ducha no haría daño a nadie, claro, si es que no llevaba a algo más…

…

— ¿Y? ¿Cómo te declaras? — había preguntado Ino recostada en el sillón de la sala de Sasuke y Naruto, disfrutando de un bol lleno de palomitas. Sakura la miró y sonrió descaradamente.

— Terriblemente culpable — Ino carcajeó y le lanzó unas cuantas palomitas.

— ¿De qué hablan, pervertidas? — dijo Naruto empujando a Ino para recostarse, ésta le hizo un espacio quedando sobre su pecho y le ofreció palomitas en la boca, éste los aceptó.

— Ojo cerda que el rubio es mío — le advirtió Sakura siendo levantada unos centímetros para ser sentada entre las piernas del morocho.

— Entonces ¿me prestas a Sasuke-kun? — preguntó inocentemente la rubia. Sasuke sonrió petulante ganándose un codazo de la pelirrosa.

— Ni de casualidad… confórmate con tu novio.

— Aburrida — murmuró y se metió unas palomitas en la boca.

— Sasuke-kun para — murmuró Sakura cuando éste comenzó a besar su cuello con parcimonia, encendiéndola poco a poco. Ambos chicos no le habían dado un descanso desde hacía una semana ya. Había follado más veces en esa semana que toda su vida de homosexual.

— Si, para — masculló Naruto bastante molesto.

— Me hacen sentir mal — llorisqueó Ino. Sasuke suspiró y dejó de acariciar a Sakura para dedicarse a mirar la televisión.

— ¿Qué están mirando? — preguntó casual el morocho, Ino le dirigió una mirada ardiente.

— Porno lésbico ¿Qué no ves? — rió y Sakura la acompañó.

Naruto parecía entretenido mirando, Sasuke miraba de vez en cuando y las chicas cuchichearon un par de cosas mientras una comía y la otra sostenía la mano del chico que la abrazaba.

— No me has dicho como te declaras, frentona — la acusó la rubia.

Sakura sonrió y miró a sus dos chicos, le dio un apretón al brazo de Sasuke que la rodeaba por la cintura.

— Me declaro totalmente una depravada…

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_*Asoma la cabeza lentamente* ¿Hola? ¿Alguien me recuerda? xD_

_FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOOOOOOOO! Espero que sea un buen año para todos y bueno, tenía más fics para publicar pero sólo dejaré ésta xD_

_Bueno, debo decir que no sé si será de su agrado, realmente me gusta leer lemon y esas cosas pero no soy una fan de escribirlo, además de que mucho no me gustó como quedó porque es demasiado gráfico :c _

_Lo juro! Es la primera vez que digo que no me gusta lo gráfico que quedó 7u7_

_Broma! Pero la próxima trataré de no ser tan guasa y sarpada con esto, me controlaré más pero es que cuando hay un trío es medio jodido hacerlo romántico :/ _

_Si es que hago otro algún día, intentaré hacerlo romántico… malditos pendejos que se prestan para hacer estas cosas cochinas :c_

_Dedicado a Allie que me empezó a stalkear xD y de vez en cuando hablamos por face y a otra de mis nuevas stalkers llamada Mafe *se siente halagada de ser stalkeada*_

_Y a Uya-senpai… esa otra sucia pervertida que se hace la santa y de eso no tiene nada 7u7 (TE AMO BOLUDA!)_

_Espero que les haya gustado y si no, pos lo siento :B_

_Y prometo actualizar las otras fics, denme más tiempo aunque no me lo merezca xD_

_No olviden que…_

_**~Una nueva fic hace feliz al lector y una review al escritor~**_

_Ja'ne!_


End file.
